Index
Index (originally from A Certain Magical Index) is a 9-year-old trainee nun from the Church of England, and Numbuh Index of Sector SA in the Nextgen Kids Next Door. She is the team's Reminder. Her Negative is Xedni, a very lazy, forgetful girl who lays on the couch and plays videogames. Nextgen Series Index was born in the Church of England as the reincarnation of Lady Scheherazade. Having inherited some of Scheherazade's memories, she was fully aware of her destiny, and knew that her body contained the Universe Book, thus making Index a "Walking Library." Index met Nagisa Shiota, Morgiana, and Goombella in CND Training. When they graduated in November 2031, they agreed to be their own team and took the unoccupied treehouse in Saudi Arabia. Index and Goombella wanted to get to know the culture. When Index was asleep one day, her Negative Xedni and Sipa snuck into her room via her mirror as the latter used a magic spell to make a wormhole in Index's stomach, connecting to Xedni's stomach. When Index woke up that day, she noticed all her church stuff was magically glued to the ceiling. From then on, nearly all the food Index ate was transported to Xedni's stomach, and Xedni grew more fat as Index kept eating out of constant hunger. In Sector SA, the team stopped a band of Candy Bandits led by Al Sugarh in the Sugar Deserts. After Nagisa had a fight with his mom, Index uses a magical projector in her room to help him meditate and calm down. Nagisa got the idea to shrink his mom and make her see what he does for the KND on a daily basis and prove he is a man. Index goes with Goombella to Roguetown and visits her school, introducing her to Professor Frankly. Frankly takes a liking to Index's Perfect Memory, using her to decipher hidden truths in his fairytale books. When Frankly is revealed to be a fired college professor, Goombella gets angry, and she confides in Index that she isn't very knowledgeable and hoped Professor Frankly could get her into U Goom one day. Sector SA and many other operatives set up various scenarios to prove why Frankly's fairytales are more historic and helpful than everyone thinks. When Index wakes her team up for Moonbase breakfast one morning, Emily Garley takes an interest in her "black hole" stomach and takes her down to the Undersea Lab. They discover via X-rays that Index indeed has a wormhole in her stomach. Nagisa and Morgiana shrink down to go inside her and realize the other end of the wormhole is Xedni's stomach, Index's Negative. With Cheren and Nerehc's help, they go to the Negaverse and visit Nega-Sector SA. Index is angry with her fat and lazy Negative and forces her to go through a week of exercising, while Index would refuse to eat any food. Xedni is able to lose some weight and learn her lesson. Index then uses her bending to ask God to remove the wormhole in their stomachs. Index returns home and happily enjoys a meal that fills her belly for the first time in ages. When her friends inquire about her real name, Index passes the question. In Legend of the Seven Lights, when exploring Magnostadt, Index saw Dr. Hugo Strange go into a secret hideout using a long password. She reported this to her team and tried to make plans about infiltrating. When trying to get food, Index was caught by guards due to her being a KND operative, but she was rescued by Team Sandman. Index demanded food from the heroes and secretly put a tiny camera on Sandman's hat. She agreed to tell them how to enter the secret hideout if they brought her food, so the heroes complied. When Index was brought three different foods, she led them to and repeated Dr. Strange's password. When Strange's hideout lifted to the sky as an airship, Sector SA rescues Team Sandman, revealing Index slipped the camera on him to see into the hideout. Sector SA participates in the Battle of Enies Lobby, where Index finds the kitchen during Vanellope and Leslie's battle. In Seven Lights: The Last, Index is turned into a Catch Card by Truman Zorc. She is scattered along with the other cards and winds up in the possession of Sanula Kinsei at Planet Seemwy. During the assault on Casino Castle, her team encounters Sephiroth. Nagisa and Morgiana fight the One-Winged Angel, and when he is about to use Descend Heartless Angel, Index bites his wing and causes him to fall, allowing her friends to deal the final blow. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Index came in 2nd place in the Sweet Tooth game, much to her team's shock. She then participates in Swim Season and pairs with Ciel Phantomhive of Sector $ for the Team Games. Ciel reveals the secret behind his eyepatch and asks for Index's real name. Index, suspicious that he knows who she is, only claims that saying her real name could destroy the world. In Sector MG, Sector SA watches Morgiana fight in Heaven's Arena. Index comments how it's a good thing Goombella can use Tattle without having to get hit by her target. Index later stops Hoopa's rampage by singing a song from far away. In The Horrorverse, Index and Goombella are poisoned by the Fear Gas in their treehouse, forcing Index to make herself constantly vomit. This is due to her subconscious fear of getting too fat. She and Goombella are forced to attack Nagisa when Affright assumes control, but Ciel injects her with the antidote. In Sector $, Index is angry at Nagisa for his and Killua's actions on Meet Your Heroes Day, biting him in the head to show her anger. She later hears about the way Raleigh absorbed Hoopa's power and comes to scold him for mistreating the poor creature. She says that Firstborn are people, too, and should be treated with respect. Later, Ciel comes to her church to ask how she defines good and evil. Index claims everyone has light and darkness, though some aren't given a fair chance. In Index and the World Rings, when Sector SA returns to their treehouse, they find the desert covered in snow as they are being attacked by Snowmads of the Kremling Krew. The pirates seem to know Index's true identity, and Kami Heartly wants to use her to save her daughter, Kimaya. Sector MG suddenly arrives with Hoopa in company, and the Firstborn learns that Index is Scheherazade. Kami uses her Keyblade to unlock the Universe Book from her mind, and everyone but Hoopa is sucked into the Tome of Prisoners. Index uses her newfound powers to free her friends and the pirates. They escape the book just in time to see Mustache Girl trying to take the book's World Rings. Index is forced to scatter the book's pages and sends the World Rings across the universe. They go up to Moonbase as Index explains her true identity, relationship with Hoopa, and the importance of the World Rings. To save both their universe and other universes, Sector SA must go recollect the World Rings, and all the Kids Next Doors will be asked to find the Lost Pages. They first go to Planet Hyrule and find the White Ring of Wishes in the form of Killua's sister, Alluka. Despite knowing the dangers of the White Ring, Killua makes a wish to heal his friend Gon. Then, Index has to protect Alluka from the assassin Deadpool. Next, they go to Avalar and find Lotte Jansson of Sector LN has the Aqua Ring. They help the sector rescue Akko and Diana from the Big Mom Pirates when Lotte accidentally uses her new powers to send them into the story of the Pirate Wars. There, Index harnesses the chi of the Rukh and fights Madame Broode with the help of Lotte. Then they go to Superbia and meet Izuku Midoriya (Deku), who has lost his powers due to the Sadness Ring. They rescue a girl named Eri, who is able to restore his Quirk with her Rewind ability, and Index battles a dark villain named Kurogiri. Afterwards, they head to Planet Poké, learning that The Riddler has found the Wisdom Ring. A captive shrunken Ciel had asked Riddler where Scheherazade came from, and as a result, Riddler knew Index's OTHER identity. Index became nervous at this, asking that Riddler not reveal this secret, not wanting to ruin the peace in the universe. The next day, Nagisa asks Riddler to describe the Newborn Guardians, and Index writes down his answer. The group later battles a matterbender named Infinite, and when he seems to create an illusion of Lord English, Index quickly destroys it out of fear and wins the battle. When they find the Love Ring in Chelia's possession on Secco, Chelia explains how she has no romantic love for anyone and loves everything. This makes Index realize that these Bearers have been showing her factors about the World Rings she never considered before. Index, Goombella, and Eri work together to take down Kalluto Zoldyck, then Index is astonished when the Love Ring abandons Chelia and enters Nagisa and Morgiana, after the two had expressed their love. Index asks Riddler to confirm why the Love Ring did this. Next, they go to save Louise Mario from Moge-ko Leijon on Mobius. When Maria is able to disrupt Moge-ko's Fear Chi, Index is able to enter the Grand Hall. Horrified at seeing Maria's severed leg, Index brutally attacks and knocks Moge-ko out. Cheadle Yorkshire treats Maria's injury as the others go to a restaurant. They soon realize that Louise kidnapped Maria and brought her to Mushroom Kingdom. They quickly pursue and witness the battle between Louise and King Bowser. The situation seems hopeless as Louise grows more powerful. Ultimately, the combat ends when Riddler attracts the news team's attention, and Index tries to beg him to stop before he shouts the truth: that Index is a reincarnation of Calliope, and Hoopa is Lord English reborn. This causes Hoopa to go Unbound and nearly destroy the universe. In her Subconscious, Index talks to Calliope, who explains her reasons for reincarnating as Scheherazade, because Hoopa was already infected with her brother's chi. Index is angry at Calliope, but soon comes to understand that there would be no way around it otherwise, because Hoopa was already infected. When Index wakes up, she comforts Goombella during the latter's moment of weakness, then instructs the others to make their way to her location. As they observe Unbound Hoopa from afar, Index discusses the Ring of Fate, which only she can use. She plans to use the ring to take Hoopa away where they will never be found, so that Sector SA will not be targeted in her name. Nagisa speaks against this, he and Morgiana vowing to scour the universe until they find her, and Index goes back on her reason to console them. When Sectors XX, LN, U.A., and $ arrive, they all invade Koopa Kore. While Maria battles her sister, sharing in the Rage Ring's powers, Index is able to retrieve the Fate Ring. By this time, Hoopa escapes from his chains. Lotte uses her awakened Pleasure Ring to open portals to the Original Worlds. Index is able to borrow the Rukh from those worlds' heroes and enter Rukh Fury Mode. She uses her powerful lightbending to battle Hoopa Unbound and defeat the evil djinn. Hoopa shrinks down to his child form and apologizes to her. After they escape from Bowser, the Ring Bearers repair the Universe Book, and Index entrusts Hoopa to the Star Spirits to give him to the Chronicler. Following through with what she said, Index went into hiding after the quest, but she remained in contact with her team. In The Fifth Emperor, via the iPhone, Index watched King Evan present himself at Moonbase, and could see the large amount of Rukh fluttering around him. She later gave him advice on how to get all the operatives on the same page. Battles *Sector SA vs. Al Sugarh's bandits. *Sector SA vs. I.N.S.T.I.G.A.T.O.R. and Steamroller. *Training Xedni. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Vanellope vs. Leslie Meijer (got involved). *Nagisa and Morgiana vs. Sephiroth (briefly helped). *Field Day! **Sweet Tooth. **Swim Season. *Index and Goombella (brainwashed) vs. Nagisa Shiota. *Sector SA vs. Snowmad Pirates. *Index and Lotte Jansson vs. Madame Broode. *Index vs. Kurogiri. *Index vs. Unbound Hoopa. Appearance Index has long, silvery hair with a light-purple tint and deep green eyes. She wears a white nun's habit with golden edges, and brown shoes. When swimming, she wears a purple one-piece. At the gym, she wears a light-green top with white edges, a white skirt, and green and white gym shoes. For pajamas, she wears a pink bunny suit. Personality Index speaks with a nasally British voice and talks loudly. She loves to eat food and is almost always hungry, sometimes forcing her team to protect their provisions. When she was little, Index only ate sweets and refused vegetables, but when her mother forced her to go without food for 3 days, Index learned to appreciate all kinds of food. She was angry when she learned Xedni was stealing her food, and forced herself to go without food for a week while she was helping Xedni exercise. When Index gets mad at someone, she bites them hard. Index cares about her friends and wants to help them if they are having a problem. As a Christian raised in the Church of England, Index believes in God and that He is the one who chooses element benders. Abilities Index is a lightbender who is able to light up her body to the point it blinds enemies, and can also run fast with Light Feet. Her bending gives her a stronger connection with God, so she is able to speak to God and ask Him to counter supernatural spells. Index also has a Perfect Memory, wherein she can remember every inch of everything she sees - the shape of every droplet, the length of any hairstrand - and this ability comes in handy when memorizing complex passwords or playing a complex memory game. By speaking her true name, Index will have access to the Universe Book and be able to manipulate the inside of the book. She will also have the power to scatter the book's pages and binding rings, at the cost of breaking the universe's planets. Index can forcefully bite enemies out of self-defense (or bite her friends if she's mad at them), and she can consume large amounts of food in no time at all. She is also a lovely singer. Stories She's Appeared *Sector SA *Legend of the Seven Lights **On The Way (cameos) **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (cameo) *Sector $ *Index and the World Rings *The Fifth Emperor (phone) Trivia *An index is a part of a book where one can look up sections of the book. This keeps up with Sector SA's book-themed codenames. Category:Anime Characters Category:Females Category:Lightbenders Category:Christians Category:Sector SA Members Category:Europeans Category:Firstborn Guardians